A Flowers Fragrance
by True Phantom
Summary: Flowers can represent many things…Some things sad and some things happy, even after the flower wilts, its fragrance still remains… Itachi x Hinata x Kiba
1. Chapter One

Title: A Flowers Fragrance

Rating: T (PG-13)

Genre: Romance

Pairing(s): Itachi x Hinata X ?

Summary: Flowers can represent many things…Some things sad and some things happy, even after the flower wilts, its fragrance still remains… Itachi x Hinata x ?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this story so please don't sue me…

Side Note: All the characters are one year older than they were during the Chunin exams.

--------------------------

A Flowers Fragrance

---------------------------

Chapter One:

"_U-uchiha-san!" a small girl with lavender hair said happily running her arms out and hands together, "Uchiha-san! L-look what I f-found!" opening her clasped hands she revealed a small bluish-lavender flower._

_A hand was placed on the small girls head, "A Forget-Me-Not." The voice stated._

_The girl stared at the person of whom the voice had come from still, "I-isn't it p-pretty?" she stuttered, the voice then spoke, "Hyuga-san---"_

--------------Hinata----------------

Hinata woke up to her alarm clock; she let out a groan and rolled over covering her head with the covers, "Five more minutes…" she said to herself.

A few minutes passed before Hinata realized that she was supposed to get up, "O-oh no!" Hinata hastily got dressed and ate breakfast, turning the corner she almost bumped into someone, but quickly moved to avoid the impact, "I-I'm sorry Neji nii-san." She said panting lightly.

"Hinata-samma, you might want to slow down or you'll end up hurting yourself." He said in a blunt tone of voice, not that he was trying to mean anything by the tone of his voice, it was just a habit that he had come across through out his life.

"Y-Yes! I-I'll be more c-careful next time Neji nii-san!" with that Hinata took off running to the training grounds of which Shino and Kiba were found standing there.

----------Kiba, Shino, and Hinata----------

"I'm telling you it was seven feet long!" Kiba argued.

"Sure…" Shino replied in a non-chalant manner fixing his shaded glasses.

"You don't believe me do you?" Kiba complained, while Shino just remained silent, of which at that time Hinata arrived.

"D-don't fight…I-I mean we-we are a team…" Hinata said timidly walking over to her teammates.

"Hey you're late Hinata." Kiba said looking at her.

"Like you're one to talk…" Shino said rolling his eyes from underneath his glasses. Kiba almost didn't notice this…_almost_….

"What? Did you just roll your eyes at me?" Shino sighed in annoyance from having to listen to Kiba's bickering.

"Um…K-Kiba-kun…" Hinata said quietly looking at the ground, "Are…are you feeling alright?..." she asked noticing their canine obsessed team member being a lot more…louder than usual.

"NO!" he snapped loudly, making Hinata wince, "I'm not alright!" Kiba was silent his arms now crossed, he seemed to be waiting for something.

There was a brief silence as both Shino and Hinata stood there staring at Kiba, it wasn't till several minutes later did Hinata noticed Kiba was waiting for someone to ask 'why' so she did, seeing as how Shino wouldn't since he preferred Kiba staying quiet, "Um…W-why are you upset K-kiba-kun?" Hinata asked in her usual small tone.

"Because! Kurenai-sensei decided to cancel our mission that we were supposed to go on today! And I was really looking forward to it to!" Kiba stomped his foot in anger, while Akamaru whom had doubled in size from the Chuunin exams barked in agreement with the Inuzuka.

"W-well…W-we could always t-train…i-if you want…" Hinata stated now looking up at Shino and Kiba.

"Fine, let's train." Kiba said, his aggravation still clearly showing.

-----------Itachi and Kisame--------------

Itachi sat by a tree his arms crossed and eyes closed. He seemed to be in a rather bad mood, knowing not to bother him, his so called 'partner' Kisame sat across from him and stared.

"You know Itachi…" Kisame began slowly, choosing his word carefully.

"What?" Itachi asked in the, I-will-kill-you-if-you-say-another-word-you-worthless-scum-so-leave-me-alone, tone of voice that he strictly reserved for Kisame when he thought he was being annoying or wanted him to shut the hell up.

"Ah…Nevermind…" Kisame sighed; sometimes Itachi's little mood swings could be rather annoying, but the poor shark-like Akatsuki member had grown accustomed to it, though it wasn't like he was about to tell Itachi that it was annoying in the first place.

Itachi's eye twitched noticing Kisame's stare on himself, "What?" Kisame stared at him blankly, "What?" Kisame questioned having no idea what he was doing now to upset the Uchiha.

"You're staring…At me."

Kisame looked towards the sky trying to avert his eyes from Itachi, "Does your whole 'attitude' have anything to do with the fact we're so close to Konoha?"

Itachi opened his eyes and then stood up uncrossing his arms, "No." he replied in a calmer tone. At heart Itachi had no idea why he was feeling so pissed, it could be by the fact he felt like something was nagging at the back of his head, like he'd forgotten something.

Kisame noticed Itachi had stood up, "Ah, then what?" what he really wanted to say was _Then what's making you be in such a pissy mood and why the hell do you have to take it out on me you brat? _But you wouldn't hear that from Kisame.

Itachi noticed the aggravation in Kisame's voice which annoyed him that he was being so annoyed, "I'm going to scout ahead." With that the Uchiha disappeared in a white smoke.

"…God! Finally! I never thought he'd leave!" Kisame yelled to himself now feeling a little relieved that he didn't have to put up Itachi's bad attitude.

----Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai, Asuma, and Tsunade----

Kurenai, Kakashi, Asuma, and Gai stood in a line side to side in the Hokage's office. Tsunade stared at a piece of paper biting her knuckle in frustration.

There was a long silence no one seemed to talk or more of no one was sure whether they should talk, "Hokage-samma, why were we called here?" Kurenai asked breaking the silence.

Tsunade looked up to Kurenai, now remembering that she had summoned the four Jounin's, "Yes well…We have come across some disturbing information…" she began, the room soon fell into another silence.

"What kind of information Hokage-samma?" Gai asked, motioning for her to continue.

Tsunade set the paper on the desk down, "It seems that the Akatsuki had been spotted in a forest near Konoha." She let out a long sigh, _Why's my job so stressful?_ She asked herself mentally.

There was yet again another silence. All four of them had memories of the Akatsuki, or more specifically, two of them…Itachi Uchiha and Hoshigaki Kisame.

"I would like for you to be on high alert, they were supposedly last spotted on the far eastern side of Konoha, within the forest." Tsunade said.

Kurenai flinched, "Far…eastern? Like the eastern training grounds?" she queried, Tsunade then nodded, "OmigodIhavetogonowmyteamistraingonthefareasternsideofkonohaIneedtomakesurethey'realright!" (Total relapse time: 4 seconds) with that Kurenai was gone in a flash leaving Kakashi, Asuma, Gai, and Tsunade to take a moment and try to translate what she had just said.

Then it hit them, all at once they realized what she was trying to say, Tsunade shot up, "Go Now!" she yelled as the three Jounin's quickly left to assist Kurenai.

Tsunade walked out of the door from her office, "Tsunade-samma, where are you going? You have paperwork to attend to." Shizune stated.

"Three lives are at stake, I'll do the paperwork later! Fill in for me while I'm gone!" Tsunade then hurried off towards the eastern training grounds.

--------Shino, Kiba, and Hinata-------

Shino, Kiba, and Hinata all laid on their backs in the grass staring up at the sky, "Bored…so bored…so very, very, very bo---"

"Would you shut up Kiba." Shino interrupted the Inuzuka in his usual dull tone, but ever he had to admit he himself was bored out of his mind, but Kiba making it more obvious than it already was…just wasn't helping…

"You Shut up Shino!" Kiba shouted not even bothering to look at him.

"…" Shino was silent, which made Kiba mad that he had actual 'shut up' though Shino never really did talk in the first place, "Goddamit Shino!" Kiba yelled aloud making both Hinata and Shino sit up for the sound level of Kiba's voice.

"K-kiba-kun?" Hinata questioned.

"Aaaaahhhh! I can't take it anymore! I'm soooooooo bored!"

"D-do, y-you want to t-train more?" Hinata again questioned.

Before Kiba could say anything Akamaru came out of the bushes whimpering, "Akamaru what's wrong?" Both Kiba and Hinata asked in unison.

Shino fixed his glasses, "Someone's coming." All three of them got into fighting position ready for whoever was coming their way.

------------Itachi-----------

Itachi jumped through the tree's, "People." He said to himself dully sensing others up ahead. He kneeled down on a tree branch hearing voices.

"Hinata, activate your Byakugan and scan the location." A male's voice commanded.

"H-hai." Replied a female's voice.

_Byakugan…A Hyuuga, no point in hiding if I'm going to get spotted in a matter of seconds_ Itachi then came out into the clearing, seeing three 'kids' standing there.

They turned their attention to the figure; red eyes…Sharinghan, as far the trio was concerned there were only two people in the known world with Shainghan, Sasuke Uchiha (which wasn't this guy) and the one who caused the end of the Uchiha clan, Itachi Uchiha.

Itachi noticed the three standing like they were ready to fight. Fight whom? Himself? They would be dead in a matter of seconds, and what was stopping him, no one.

------------------------A/n------------------------

One of my first fanfics (I have three otheres), soooo was it good? Was it bad? Did I have 300 spelling errors? Please tell me your opinions (R&R) that is if anyone actually reads my story…Well, anyways onto more pressing issues, You're probably wondering what that intro in the _italic_ was…well, I ain't telling yet so, ha! And in addition this is a Itach x Hinata x ? love triangle, so you'll just have to wait and see who the ? is (and give me suggestions to on who you as the readers might want the ? to be, because I haven't fully decided) , you are also probably wondering about the title, well, that is also something I have yet to tell you so there. Well, I hope to update soon, but I will not if no one reviews.

Wow…that was a long authors note…


	2. Chapter Two

Title: A Flowers Fragrance

Rating: T (PG-13)

Genre: Romance

Pairing(s): Itachi x Hinata X ?

Summary: Flowers can represent many things…Some things sad and some things happy, even after the flower wilts, its fragrance still remains… Itachi x Hinata x ?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Stop rubbing it in! (goes into a corner and cries)

Side Note:

(1) Takes one year after the Chuunin exams.

(2) So there's no confusion, when I say Akamaru 'doubled' in size I do not mean he is as huge as was in the manga after the time skip, no he had 'doubled' in size so he's about up to Kiba's knee's.

--------------------------

A Flowers Fragrance

---------------------------

Chapter 2:

--------------Kisame----------------

Kisame let out a deep breath, giving off a smile of sorts, "Ah...It's so much nicer without Mr. Sunshine here." He said to himself humming a little. (I had to put this here. Me as myself has always had this image of Kisame humming happily…)

--------------Team 8 and Itachi----------------

"Isn't that…" Hinata began nervously, really hoping that it wasn't who she thought it was.

"Itachi Uchiha." Shino finished, both Hinata and Kiba held their breath still in fighting position, while little Akamaru hid behind Kiba growling; probably trying to look tough.

Itachi crossed his arms, _'Perfect something for me to take my aggravation out on.' _And even though he did want them to fight him, the thought of them opposing him got him even more agitated.

Itachi pulled his hands through the sleeves of his Akatsuki uniform, the three yet stood their ground, '_They're still even considering fighting me?'_ Itachi was becoming more enraged by the second; though his face was expressionless, tem 8 saw his hands now clenching into fists obviously angry.

_WHAT? HOW THE HELL DID **WE** MAKE HIM MAD! HE CAME OUT OF NO WHERE; AN S CLASS CRIMINAL MIGHT I ADD! PROBABLY WITH THE THOUGHTS OF KILLING US AND **HE'S** MAD! #$! _Kiba yelled to himself mentally.

Shino could see Kiba's eye twitching out of the corner of his eye but his actual vision on the criminal before them, he knew oh to well that the three of them, even with combined efforts, could not even last ten seconds against Itachi.

Hinata was shaking, not only the fact the this was Uchiha Itachi standing in front of them but by the silence that drifted through the air. _Whatdowedo? Whatwedo? Whatdowedo? _She repeated to herself.

Itachi was getting tired of waiting for someone to fight, _'I think I'll take out the canine boy and his mutt first' _now making a small check list in his head on who and how to kill everyone, he moved, walking ever so slowly towards the three.

Shino watched Itachi move, until he noticed he was heading towards…Kiba, "Kiba run!" he yelled.

Kiba's eyes widened for two things; one, Shino yelled, the usual bug freak actually 'yelled' and, two red eyes were slowly coming at him, "Right! Come on Akamaru!" both Kiba and the dog took off.

Itachi jumped off towards where Kiba had taken off, now in pursuit of him. Seeing this both Hinata and Shino quickly turned around, but before Hinata could take off Shino put his hand out.

"Sh-Shino-kun?" She questioned.

"Hinata, I'll fallow Kiba and Uchiha, go inform sensei of this and be quick." He commanded, Hinata nodded and took off towards town, but unfortunately what had been tracking Kiba was only a clone.

As soon as Shino was out of sight Hinata ran towards Konoha, but before she could get twenty feet away from the training ground Itachi appeared in front of her.

Hinata stopped dead in her tracks, Itachi Uchiha stood right in front of her with his arms crossed, red eyes piercing her, _Nononononononononono!' _Hinata quickly turned around and ran making an escape towards the forest, _Got to find someone! Anyone! Please someone be near!'_

Itachi watched the Hyuuga girl take off, he let out a long annoyed sigh, _'Are all Konoha ninja cowards?' _he asked himself as he fallowed Hinata.

--------------Kisame----------------

Kisame stopped his humming and turned his attention behind him, now looking directly at a cluster of trees, _'…I have this strange feeling Itachi's getting into trouble.' _

There was a brief silence, "Guess I better go check up on Mr. Sunshine…" he sighed, standing up he **walked** in the direction Itachi had token off in, "No need to rush though…" Kisame said to himself still walking.

--------------Hinata----------------

Hinata looked behind her with her Byakugan; nothing. She let out a breath of relief and jumped onto the ground. Scanning the area she found herself in a clearing surrounded by trees, nothing could be heard but the wind.

Under the impression that she was safe she leaned against a tree taking deep breaths, "Safe…" she said to herself in a relieved tone.

"Wrong." A voice replied. Hinata gasped and turned her attention to her front where the voice had come from, "Eek!"

--------------Shino and Kiba----------------

After a long fight Kiba finally managed to stab a kunai through the Uchiha's heart (they still don't know that it's a clone) Itachi's (clone) fell to the ground with a 'thump', "Ha ha! We did it!" Kiba laughed petting Akamaru.

Shino stared at the lump which soon poofed in a large cloud of white, "No…It was just a clone…"

Kiba walked over to where the clone had been, "Then where is…" Shino and Kiba stared at one another, "AAAAAAAHHHH! HINATA!" Kiba yelled making both Akamaru and Shino's ear ring.

Kiba took off leaving Shino and Akamaru in the dust. The dog and bug user soon fallowed.

--------------Poor, poor Hinata and Itachi----------------

Itachi had Hinata pinned against the tree, both her wrists held down by his hands, "L-let me go…!" she said trying to sound brave, but her voice was still quiet and shy and when she said that it came out more like a plea.

"Was that a command or request?" he asked in a dull tone of voice, yet Hinata knew he was taunting her.

--------------Kurenai and the others----------------

Kurenai arrived at the training grounds, soon fallowed by Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, and Tsunade, "Where are they? They aren't here! Maybe I'm, to late! OMG!" Kurenai yelled starting to freak out.

"Kurenai, I think you should calm down…" stated a rather not-caring Kakashi.

Kurenai's eye twitched, "If you're team were in trouble wouldn't you be worried!"

"…Probably not…"

Before Kurenai could protest in any way Tsunade stepped in, "I think you should calm down Kurenai, in any case, we won't be able to find them if we're just yelling at each other, so we'll split up and search the surrounding location."

-------------------------------A/N-----------------------------------

Ha, ha! Another Chapter done! I'm so proud and happy! By the way, even if it was only three reviews so far, I feel loved, nice reviews make me want to update soon. (hint, hint people) Soooooo, what do you think? Good, bad? (And also, those of you who wish to flame me, have fun, but be warned I will not stop making this story because you hate it, and if you do, I. do. Not. care. Don't read it it's as simple as that) I know Kurenai seems out ooc but I thought that it was a good idea to make her freaking out. Let's see…what else…

**White Peony: **I thank you for your review it made me happy, every time I read what you wrote; I smiled and continued to work on the next chapters of my story. So, THANK YOU!

(1) Okay answering some things you wrote, this is not going to be a Hinata-feels-like-she's-not-accepted-in-Hyuuga-household-so-she-runs-away-with-Itachi-and-joins-the-Akatsuki. Truth be told, I can't see Hinata ever joining the Akatsuki or running away with Itachi to do so. (I don't think I'm even putting in Hinata running away with Itachi in the first place)

(2) Yes, there will be more Kisame/Itachi dialogue within the story, but don't be expecting anything serious from the two's conversations.

(3) And I just thought a great joke I could do if I made this a Itachi x Hinata x Kiba fic, which I'm going to put in the next chapter, woo! I hope it makes you as well as others laugh.

(4) Your so-called pointless rambling made me the happiest author in the world thank you so very much!

**Tsuki Chokoreto Mizuo: **Thank you for the review :) Yours and White Peony made me sooooooo very happy, and just because you asked I'm updating it quickly:)

**Love Squared: **Awww, I like it when people call my stories interesting, especially this one since I'm getting good vibes off of it!

(Jumping up and down like a happy little school girl) Even there was only three reviews I feel like the most loved person in the world, or I feel that way.


	3. Chapter Three

Title: A Flowers Fragrance

Rating: T (PG-13)

Genre: Romance

Pairing(s): Itachi x Hinata X Kiba

Summary: Flowers can represent many things…Some things sad and some things happy, even after the flower wilts, its fragrance still remains… Itachi x Hinata x ? (Possibly Kiba)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, yaddah, yaddah, yaddah…

Side Note: Same as previous chapters…

--------------------------

A Flowers Fragrance

---------------------------

Chapter Three:

--------------------Kurenai and Kakashi--------------------

Both Kurenai and Kakashi were jumping through the forest in search of team 8, "You know, you could at least **try** to pretend you're worried!" Kurenai stated with a glare towards Kakashi; of which was reading one of his horribly inappropriate books, "AND STOP READING! OR STOP READING **THAT**, AT LEAST!"

Kakashi looked at Kurenai, "Eh? You say something…about my book?" he looked at it, and then held it out to her, "Wanna see?"

Kurenai's face twisted into what seemed to be a disgusted expression, "What? No!" Kurenai shouted glaring daggers at Kakashi.

"Suit yourself…" with that he continued to read not even paying attention to the fact Kurenai was now pulling out several kunai's.

-----------------The poor Hyuuga Hinata and Itachi---------------

'_I feel strangely attracted to this girl…' _Itachi said to himself as his face came closer to the small Hyuuga's.

Hinata looked at her wrists and tried to struggle free but to no avail, she then turned her attention to the criminal who was holding her down, she was about to scream considering how close their faces were when…

-----------------Shino and Kiba---------------

"Akamaru says she this way!" Kiba stated before turning around to see Shino of which had fallen behind, "Hurry up Shino!" he yelled.

Shino glared (course he always seemed to be glaring but that was beside the point), "Not all of us are hyper active idiots…" he mumbled under his breath quickening his pace to catch up the Inuzuka.

Once Shino caught up to Kiba, he found his canine-like comrade having the most shocked expression he had ever seen; his mouth was so wide open it seemed like it could fall off.

"Hm?" Shino questioned now turning his direction towards where Kiba was staring. He fixed his glasses not quite sure how to grasp the situation; Itachi, the S-class criminal who had killed his entire clan (Excluding Sasuke) was…kissing…Hinata…As in the sweet, innocent, shy Hinata.

Hinata's face was completely red, almost as red as the Uchiha's eyes. After a few moments Itachi released Hinata and looked off the opposite direction of which Kiba and Shino were in.

-----------------Kisame---------------

Kisame continued to make his way through the forest, "I feel so giddy, oh so giddy, I feel so pretty, so witty, so…hey! I hear voices!"

Before Kisame could get into the clearing or see anything at all, Itachi jumped passed him saying, 'let's go' Kisame stared at Itachi who was leaping passed him, "Oooookaaaay…" and then he began to follow, hearing a voice behind him, "OMG! HINATA? HINATA!" he shrugged and followed in the direction Itachi had left.

-----------------Shino, Kiba, and Poor little Hinata---------------

As soon as Itachi left, Kiba ran over to Hinata while Shino walked. They both stared at her; her face was red, and she was staring at…nothing, "What's wrong with---" Kiba was interrupted when Hinata fell face first on the ground.

"OMG! HINATA? HINATA!" he yelled sitting her up against the tree.

"It seems she passed out." Shino replied calmly.

"How can you be so calm at a time like this! That nasty S-class pervert just kissed Hinata!" Kiba yelled glaring at Shino.

"Sigh…It was just a kiss, it's not like he---"

"AAAAAAHHHHHH! Nock it off Shino! You're giving me disturbing thoughts!" Kiba protested waving his arms in the air rapidly.

"Sigh…I don't think you and I were thinking the same thing you perv…"

"Oh…um…cough, cough…Ah, never mind! Hinata's in shock! WHAT DO WE DOOOOO?"

-----------------Kurenai and Kakashi---------------

Both Jounins' came into a clearing seeing Kiba yelling something or another at Shino, while Hinata rest against a tree, "What happened here?" Kurenai screamed, really hoping Hinata was unconscious not dead.

"Ah, Kurenai…Maybe you should be a little quiet, after all its so peaceful here…" Kakashi stated managing to get a glare from Kurenai.

"Shut it Kakashi."

"Kurenai-sensei! Uchiha Itachi was here! And! And!" Kiba began frantically.

'_Itachi Uchiha…OH NO!' _Kurenai ran over to Hinata and checked her pulse, a little faster than normal but everything seemed okay, "Phew...Calm down Kiba, she's okay." Kurenai stated now picking up Hinata, "We should get her to a hospital to make sure everything's okay with her." Saying that she began to walk towards the exit of the forest.

Kiba and Shino nodded and followed Kurenai, walking past Kakashi who didn't even seem to care about Hinata's state; both Kiba and Kurenai gave him the most spiteful glares they could manage, "Hm? What did I do…" he said to himself staring at the two.

-----------------Konoha Hospital---------------

Hinata opened her eyes to see a blur of white, after a few moments she rubbed her eyes and sat up, "Eh? Where am I?" she asked herself.

As soon as her vision returned she found herself in a bed, scanning the location she found herself in the hospital of Konoha, "Why am I here?"

"Do you hear that she has amnesia!" Came a rather loud voice from the door. Turning her attention to the door she saw Shino and Kiba standing there.

"Shino-kun, Kiba-kun, why am I here?" she questioned tilting her head to the side.

Kiba ran up to Hinata as quickly as he could, "DID HE USE HIS TOUNGE!" He asked in a panicked tone of voice grabbing Hinata by her shoulders.

It took Hinata a moment to understand what he was talking about, before suddenly turning red, after remembering the events that had happened earlier, "Wh-what!"

Shino had already made his way over to Hinata. He smacked Kiba up side the head for even asking a question like that, "Kiba meant, are you feeling okay?"

"Um…Y-yah…I'm fine…" she replied looking at her hands. Kiba released Hinata and rubbed the back of his head, "Why'd you have to hit so hard Shino?" he asked with a glare.

At that moment Tsunade came in with Kurenai, Kakashi, and Neji, "Hey, how's Hinata?" Kakashi asked, still not really trying to sound like he cared.

"I-I'm fine…" she replied still looking at her hands.

"Hinata-samma, what happened?" Neji asked, actually showing concern for Hinata's welfare; after all, if your cousin crossed paths with an S-class criminal, how would you feel. (Excluding if you were Kakashi)

Before Hinata could say anything, Tsunade interrupted, "I'm afraid to tell you but, everything you three had seen and encountered will have to be kept secret." She stated.

Shino, Kiba, and Hinata looked at her showing great signs of confusion, "Well, I'll explain that later, in the meantime---"

"What? Hinata-samma could have got killed, I think as her relative, I deserve to know what could have killed her!" Neji protested.

"N-Neji-nii-san…I-it's okay…nothing happened…"

"It was just a kiss, nothing deadly." Shino said quietly.

"What?" Neji said staring at Shino.

"Nothing…"

-------------------------------A/n--------------------------------

I decided to put the third chapter up because the second one got cut off, so here it is! Um…yah, I know that ItaxHina pairings are not that popular but, if I am given nice reviews, that's just as good. Oh, and thanks to all of you who have reviewed my story! I feel happy and loved again…

PS. Sorry Chapter two was short, but as I said earlier it got cut off. And if you want to see chapter four lets say I need 3-5 more reviews on this story.

-------------------------------Reviews----------------------------

**Love Squared**: Do you like? And your squeal had made me very happy, (dramatic music plays) I will continue to try my hardest and get to the next chapter as soon as possible.

**White Peony: **Thank you for reviewing again, anyways I will answer your questions you asked.

(1) Yes, yes…Hinata don't seem to know Itachi…well…I ain't telling, I'll get around to it in the chapter later on, ooooohhhh I'm getting so excited!

(2) Hmmm… Kurenai and Kakashi…I have no idea how to do that nor do I have any idea's, if you want to see them together, please give me some idea's! And Kakashi's not a lazy ass he's just…okay, he's a lazy ass.

**DarkSoul LJ: **I know it's not the most popular pairing in the world, but as long as there are still people reading this story, and as long as I continue to get nice reviews, I will continue to write, and write I do!

**purple1: **I really do love writing this story, so I thank you for reviewing!

-------------------------------A/n--------------------------------

Muah…Neji ooc a little…yep that's how I feel but since this is mah story, I shall make him like a dotting parent or not that bad, just a little protective, not to mention this takes place after the Chuunin exams soooo, he's nicer to Hinata as far as I've seen. Okaaaay…That about wraps it up as far as my a/n goes.

Side Note: I cut chapter three off as well, cause I had a good idea for chapter four.

Other Side Note: So far this is looking out to be a Itachi x Hinata x Kiba, those who disapprove, there is still time to review and tell me (Although I'm starting to have such great idea's for this story making it a ItaxHinaxKiba triangle)

Other Other Side Note: I feel like I got lazy this chapter…so, please tell me where I should improve my writing.


	4. Chapter Four

Title: A Flowers Fragrance

Rating: T (PG-13)

Genre: Romance

Pairing(s): Itachi x Hinata X Kiba

Summary: Flowers can represent many things…Some things sad and some things happy, even after the flower wilts, its fragrance still remains… Itachi x Hinata x ? (Most likely to be Kiba)

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto, or any of the characters…and if I did own Itachi, he would be kept bound and gagged in my closet along with Hinata, Kiba, Shino, and Kisame. (And Gaara if I didn't die in the process of trying to get him into my closet)

Side Note: I was running out of idea's to make this chapter six pages long TT.TT but I managed…sigh…So enjoy the story.

--------------------------

A Flowers Fragrance

---------------------------

Chapter Four: Night on the Town

-----------Itachi and Kisame--------------

Kisame and Itachi were walking on the outskirts of the forest; The sun was now setting as the two made their way down a trail, to their left was a long drop off that led down to a river, high rock walls surrounded it, "I'd hate to be the idiot to fall off here…" Kisame said leaning over the ledge.

"Stop messing around Kisame, let's go." Itachi stated walking away.

Kisame stopped looking over the ledge and soon caught up to the Uchiha and sighed, "Hey Itachi, I've been meaning to ask you something…"

"What?" he asked walking in front of Kisame.

"What happened back there? I mean when yesterday when I came to find you in the forest." At that moment Itachi tripped and fell onto his face. Kisame jumped back and stared at Itachi in shock as he stood up and straightened his Akatsuki uniform, "I-itachi?" Kisame questioned.

"Nothing. Nothing happened." He stated bluntly, though his voice had slight uncertainty in it, _'Why the hell am I getting so nervous? Was it because of** that**? And for crying out loud, it was just a kiss it's not like I---Stop thinking like that Itachi! Now!' _He yelled at himself mentally in thinking about when he had kissed the small Hyuuga girl.

"Okay…" the shark-like Akatsuki replied.

After a few moments neither Kisame nor Itachi were moving, there was a brief awkward silence before Kisame broke it with a deep laugh.

"What?" Itachi asked now turning around and glaring at Kisame; of which, didn't seem to notice the evil 'must-kill' glare he was receiving from the Uchiha.

"That was funny, seeing you trip and land on your face but…" he smiled slyly at Itachi, "Did I sense uncertainty within your voice? Oh ho, never once did I think the almighty Itachi could be uncertain with his words! It's as if you are trying to hide something from me. Eh? Eh?" Kisame then began to laugh once again.

Itachi picked up the nearest rock and chucked it at Kisame. A loud thud was heard as Kisame hit the ground, "Shut it." Itachi stated now leaving Kisame; whom was on the ground clenching his head.

----------Kiba, Shino, and Hinata----------

"Ah! We've been talking to those idiots since morning!" Kiba yelled looking at the darkening sky then stomping his foot against the ground.

"I-it wasn't so bad being there…I mean, I-it's not like they were mean…" Hinata replied looking at the ground.

------Flashback------

_After Shino, Kiba, and Hinata left the hospital which was around eight in the morning, they decided to get something to eat, but on their way to find somewhere to eat they were stopped by a small group of ANBU, and were forced to tell them everything about their encounter with Itachi but…_

"_Is that everything that you saw?" one of the ANBU asked to Kiba. The room that he was in was small and had no windows all the walls were painted dark gray, Kiba sat in a wooden chair in front of a desk._

"_Yes dammit! I've said yes almost 10 times now! You---" before Kiba could finish he froze, "Akamaru?" he looked under the desk, "Akamaaaaru?"_

_The ANBU that stood in front of Kiba was rather displeased that the Inuzuka was ignoring him. He waited for Kiba to find his dog each second passing his patience draining._

"_Akama…ru…" Kiba looked at the ANBU, "Hey, you might want to move your leg…no wait, to late." The ANBU stared at Kiba wondering what he was talking about until he looked down to see the dog known as Akamaru going 'bathroom' on his leg._

_After that little incident the ANBU had been rather rude to Kiba and made Akamaru wait outside._

------End Flashback-----

Kiba sighed remembering the events that hated taken place in the small gray room, "Are you o-okay Kiba-kun?" Hinata asked showing concern for her teammate.

Kiba stared blankly at Hinata, _'Man she's cute…Wait! What! Did I just..uh…uh…'_ Kiba's face was suddenly turning red, "K-Kiba-kun?" Hinata questioned again.

"Fine! I'm fine! Perfectly fine! Ahahahaha!" Kiba replied in a not-so convincing tone, he then began laughing nervously while scratching the back of his head, obviously he was hiding something.

Shino sighed mentally knowing exactly why Kiba was being…well…stupid (although Hinata had no idea), actually he'd known for a long time now…

------Flashback (Ignore all the flashbacks…)-----

_Kiba, Shino, and Hinata had been spending a normal day together; they trained in the morning, ate lunch together, then walked home together, on their way to walking home together though…_

"_Ah!" Hinata yelped making both Shino and Kiba quickly turn their attention to her, (well, Kiba was pulling out his kunai ready to attack anyone who might try to hurt Hinata) but as soon as the two turned around Hinata tripped and fell knocking down Kiba with her._

_Hinata let out a small groan along with Kiba, until Kiba noticed the position they were in, Hinata was right on top of him and his arm was wrapped around her waist. Hinata stood up and apologized constantly, while Kiba reassured her stuttering just as much Hinata usual did._

"_I-I'm sorry Kiba-kun!" Hinata apologized with a bow._

"_N-no i-it's okay!" Kiba said his face as red as a tomato._

_After several minutes of the two apologizing and forgiving Shino became impatient and stepped in, "Yes, you two are sorry, but I think Hinata should go home before she gets in trouble."_

"_R-Right!" Kiba nodded, thanking Shino over and over in hi mind for stopping the awkward moment._

_Hinata left and Shino were standing there. Kiba had a slight dazed look and was staring off into distance with a light blush on his face, "Fantasizing are we?" Shino stated fixing his shades._

_Hearing this Kiba flinched and became even more red than he already was, "W-what? N-no! What kind of guy do you take me for Shino?" he protested._

"_The kind of guy that has daydreams about the female member of our team." He replied coolly._

"_I-I have no idea what your talking about!" Kiba yelled._

"_Really now…" Shino said in his normal clam voice but managed to ooze sarcasm making Kiba glare daggers at the bug-user._

"_I don't need to take this from you! I'm going home!" with that Kiba began to stomp away, Akamaru following his aggravated master._

"_Goodbye…lover boy."_

"_I heard that!"_

------End Flashback-----

"Well! Enough of this! Let's go get something to eat!" Kiba shouted hastily trying to change the subject.

Hinata noticed his 'changing the subject quickly' but said nothing about it, "Um…wh-where to then?"

"Hmmm…" Kiba looked at Shino, "Got any idea's?" the only response he was able to get out of Shino was a shrug, "Yeah…don't ask the bug freak, not as if he'd say anything anyways." Kiba mumbled under his breath.

The three stood there thinking of where they could go, or, two of them, Shino didn't seem to care either way. While the 'two' thought Akamaru let out a small bark, "Eh? What is it Akamaru?"

The three looked to the direction of where Akamaru had barked to see Neji, Tenten, and Lee all walking towards them, "Isn't that your cousin and her team Neji?" Tenten asked pointing in front of them.

"Hm?" Neji looked up to see Hinata and the two boys who he never bothered to remember theirs names.

"Ah! A night out on the town! It's great to see the youthful being so active!" Lee stated in his overly loud, overly determined, and (to Neji) overly annoying voice.

"N-neji-nii-san!" Hinata said a little surprised to see her cousin and his team.

"Hinata-sama and…you guys." Neji said not caring about Shino and Kiba; of which Shino didn't care while that pissed Kiba off, "The least you could do is remember our names!" Kiba yelled.

Neji stared at Kiba for a few seconds, but then looked back at Hinata, "Hinata-sama, how was your 'talk' with the ANBU, I hope they didn't do anything to offend you."

"Hey I'm talking to you!" Kiba once again yelled.

"Oh, n-no, it w-was fine. N-nothing happened…" Hinata replied looking at her cousin.

"What? Why's everyone ignoring me?" Kiba growled.

Out of Nowhere Rock Lee was standing beside Kiba, "You're so full of energy, I can feel the youth bursting out of you!" he shouted.

"Ew. Don't you dare touch me." Kiba said bluntly taking a step away from Lee.

-----------Itachi and Kisame--------------

"Itachi." Kisame said.

"Hn?" was all Itachi replied, telling Kisame he could continue.

"I think you gave me brain damage." Kisame said rubbing his head where the rock that Itachi had thrown made contact.

Itachi turned around facing Kisame, "One normally needs a brain to get brain damage Kisame."

"Oooh, cold." Kisame stated looking away.

"Whatever."

----------Kiba, Shino, Hinata, and Team Gai----------

The group of six were walking (Neji, Tenten, and Lee decided to tag along…or Lee wanted to and Tenten and Neji got dragged into it) "Um…S-so where are we g-going to eat?" the small Hyuuga questioned slightly hiding behind Neji not feeling comfortable with all the people around.

"I suppose Ichiraku…" Neji looked at everyone, "Is that okay?"

"…" Shino replied.

"Ichiraku! Such a Youthful place! Brilliant idea Neji! As to be expected from someone who has trained under the Great Gai-sensei!" Tenten (Just kidding) Lee exclaimed.

"Okay." Tenten and Hinata agreed.

"WTF! I told you not to touch me!" Kiba yelled as Lee drooped his arm over Kiba's shoulder.

The three made their way to Ichiraku and sat down, the order that they sat was Shino, Tenten, Neji, Hinata, Kiba, and finally Lee. No one seemed to mind the order that they were in other than Kiba who ended up sitting next to Lee.

Everyone ate in silence except for (make a wild guess) Kiba and Lee; Kiba was yelling at Lee to shut up and leave him alone, while Lee was to busy yelling and bugging Kiba to notice the insults being thrown at him.

The six finished eating and stood outside Ichiraku, "Farewell my youthful comrades! Until next time!" Lee shouted bidding farewell to the group.

"Bye everyone." Tenten said with bow beginning to walk away, while Shino had just left not even looking back at the group.

Kiba, Neji, and Hinata all stood there waving bye to everyone as they left; Kiba was flipping off Lee but non-the-less still saying bye…sorta.

"Hinata-sama, we should be heading home now before Hiashi gets mad." Neji pointed out. Hinata gave her cousin a slight nod, "O-okay…um...th-then I'll s-see you tomorrow Kiba-kun."

"Um…Y-yeah." Kiba replied with a slight blush, though this went unnoticed by Hinata, Neji became well aware of the blush Kiba had.

"We'll be going now." Neji said bluntly narrowing his eyes at Kiba. As the two Hyuuga's began to walk away, Neji turned his head and mouthed 'stay away from Hinata you mutt' to Kiba.

Kiba's eye twitched, "You think you're the boss of me!" he shouted to no one since Hinata and Neji had already left, "Pfft, bastard." Akamaru and the Inuzuka then started to head home…

---------------------------------------A/n----------------------------------

Another chapter done! (twirls) the reviews I got made me so very happy! Okay, I don't know but I feel like this chapter wasn't so good, not like I don't like it more like I the grammer and the way I described things…other than that I think it was fine!

Not enough Kisame and Itachi, sigh…well, this chapter was just introducing Neji's protective-ness and Kiba's love for Hinata the next chapter is going to be ItaxHina and the chapter or two chapters after that the conflict between Kiba and Itachi will begin! Yeah, like I said this chapter was just an introduction thing for Kiba and Neji, I think I'll update later today or tomorrow…

La, la, la! Oookay I'm gonna stop now; what do you all think of this chapter? Was it good or bad? I am soooooo madly in love with this story, just because I want you all to know why I feel that this story is a success, look here:

Hits: 750

Alerts: 11

Reviews: 19

Favs: 5

See, it's the best that I'd ever had when it came to a fanfic (or out of the three fanfics I've made so far) Woo hoo for me, yaddah, yaddah, yaddah, and what not. If you guys/girls want to see the next chapter I'll need…By the way, I am so very sorry for not updating sooner, forgive me…

---------------------------------------Reviews----------------------------------

**Naruto-lover: **No need to worry, I will update as soon as I can! (or as soon as I feel loved from reviews)

**White Peony: **I do love mah readers but, I am sooooooo sorry that I didn't update sooner, actually I finished this chapter quite some time ago, but I felt like waiting to see if people read my story, and they did! SO HELLS YEAH!

**Love Squared: **I'm not going to think about who Hinata ends up with just yet, I have a loooooot of idea's for the story so I don't know…sigh…sorry to all readers who hate me now cause I'm not sure who Hinata would end up with…

**Kichou: **Another who asked me to update soon…sorry, if you were one of those who waited patiently but I didn't get off my butt, I promise (Half Promise) to update sooner next time.

**hurleysuki: **I put a lot of thought into what would Kiba and Shino do if they happened to be walking by and find a S-class criminal kissing their teammate…I think I was pretty damn correct .

**sKiLLs-with-a-Z: **Whoops, didn't notice that, I'll go back and change that later, ehehe sorry

**kittyblah: **When Hinata gets back to the Hyuuga household (in next chapter) Neji finds out what Itachi did so, just wait and see, muwehehehehe…

**Chaotic Rei: **Oooh curiouser and curiouser we get…what could this possible 'attraction' be we wonder? Muwahahaha! I will never tell! Or…at least until the chapter of where it is revealed, but until then (laughs evilly) It's my secret! And my secret alone! (and my friends secret, cause she already knows, but that's beside the point)

**H. Acacia: **Yet another who asked for me to update soon. I let everyone down (sniffle)

**valeria146021: -**just to touch his lips what would I do hehehehe. o.O don't we all? (Joking)

**animegirl9000: **I try to add as much humor as I can, at first I wanted to make this serious (not angst) but…(looking at the chapters) it just didn't turn out that way…

---------------------------------------Reviews----------------------------------

Thank you everyone for the reviews and everyone who read my story! I will update (or try) sooner! Until the next chapter I bid you adeau!


	5. Chapter Five

Title: A Flowers Fragrance

Rating: T (PG-13)

Genre: Romance

Pairing(s): Itachi x Hinata X Kiba

Summary: Flowers can represent many things…Some things sad and some things happy, even after the flower wilts, its fragrance still remains… Itachi x Hinata x Kiba

Disclaimer: This is the fifth chapter so looking back at the other four…sigh…I don't own anything…look at the other disclaimers…

Side Note: Takes place a year after the Chunin exams.

--------------------------

A Flowers Fragrance

---------------------------

Chapter Five:

-----------Hyuuga Household – Neji and Hinata------------

Hinata and Neji were walking along the wooden floors of the Hyuuga compound's halls; there was nothing but the silence of the night until Neji spoke, "Hinata-sama." He began waiting to see if he could continue.

"Yes Neji-niisan?" she asked keeping her eyes forward.

"Why were you in the hospital?" Hinata flinched, a small blush running across her face, "I-it wasn't a-anything s-so...I just ppassed out..." She stuttered trying to find the right words to say.

Neji looked at his cousin, "Hinata-sama, will please tell me…as your relative, I want to know if you could have gotten hurt." He said in a 'you-don't-trust-me-do-you' tone of voice although he was actually using the 'fake-sad-only-use-against-Hinata-when-she's-keeping-secrets-from-you' voice.

Hinata felt a pang of guilt hearing Neji's voice, "O-oh, if you r-really w-want to know…" Hinata paused, "Kiba, Sh-shino, and Me were t-training when…"

-----------Hyuuga Household – Hiashi------------

Hiashi silently made his way down the halls completely enraged to find that Hinata was not in her bed, he went to Neji to see if he knew where his daughter was but only to find Neji out of his bed as well.

"It's eleven at night!" he complained to himself, "And they still haven't returned home! I should---" Hiashi was then interrupted by a loud voice, "HE WHAT! WHY THAT DIRTY LITTLE PERV!" Hiashi stared, that was Neji's voice…

"N-Neji-niisan I-I'm alright, s-so…" came a frightened voice that sounded like…Hinata. Hiashi crossed his arms in annoyance, "So the two finally came home…" in a few moments Hiashi's eyes widened, _'What does he mean 'why that dirty little perv'…_ he then quickly ran to where he heard the voices.

Turning the corner he saw Neji whom was cussing and yelling and Hinata who was looking away blushing, "Hinata! Neji!" Hiashi shouted running up to them.

The two looked over to see Hiashi looking staring at him, "When did you get here?" Neji questioned in a rude tone, to angry to realize who he was talking to.

Hiashi didn't seem to notice Neji's tone having more concern for his daughter, "What happened to Hinata?" he questioned in a slightly frantic tone of voice.

"N-nothing happened…" Hinata replied looking at the ground. Neji shook his head not really wanting to tell Hiashi about Hinata's encounter with a certain S-class criminal, "Um…Yeah, nothing." How unconvincing.

Hiashi raised an eyebrow, "Neji?" he asked in his normal stern tone, expecting a better answer than that.

At that moment Hinabi appeared in between Neji and Hinata. Hinata jumped while Neji just stared at her, "I know what happened!" she said raising her hand, as soon as Hinabi said that she began to tell her father of everything she had heard from Hinata and Neji's conversation.

Once she finished there was an awkward silence, the three siblings looked at Hiashi; his mouth was wide open in shock, all three of them slowly backed away, "Hinabi what are you doing up anyways?" Neji asked in a whisper trying not to wake Hiashi from his shocked state.

"I needed to bathroom and I happen to hear yours and Hinata's conversation." She replied also in a whisper now creeping around Hiashi slowly, trying to get back to her room.

Neji sighed, "Fine, I'm going to bed. Goodnight Hinata-sama." Neji then walked away quietly.

"Goodnight Neji-nii-san." Hinata whispered also making her way around her father silently.

-----------Itachi and Kisame------------

The two had been walking along side the ledge since yesterday, both being who they were, sleep wasn't necessary all the time like normal people. Kisame was now walking in front since Itachi said that he was tired of looking at Kisame and would rather not have to look at his face if he had to.

As the sun began to rise the grassy pathway the two Akatsuki had been walking on was now luminated. Kisame stopped as well as Itachi, "Hm?" the Uchiha inquired looking at the back of the head of his shark-like teammate.

"Nothing just looking." Kisame said walking over to a small patch of flowers, crouching down and looking at them.

"Flowers? So?"

"I'm not one to know a lot about flowers, but I do believe these are called forget-me-not's." Kisame stated.

"_Uchiha-san! L-look what I f-found!"_

Itachi rubbed his head hearing a small child's voice in the back of his head, "Ugh…" he then began to totter back and forth trying to keep his balance desperately.

Kisame looked back at the Uchiha, "Itachi? You okay?"

"I'm fine." He replied, "Let's just go."

"Uh, I think you should sit down Itachi."

"No, I'm fine." With that Itachi took a step back getting awfully close to the ledge, Kisame quickly stood up and put out his hands trying to warn Itachi, "Itachi, you're going to fall!" at that moment Itachi fell off the ledge, "Oh shit." Was all Kisame managed to say.

-----------Hyuuga Household – Hinata------------

Hinata woke up early, mainly because she wanted to get out of the house before her father saw her, "Ohayo Gozaimasu…" she whispered under her breath to no one in particularly.

After getting dressed, she made her way down to the kitchen and got something to eat; leaving the household quietly but quickly she made her way to the training grounds.

-----------Training Grounds------------

Hinata scanned the area, no one was to be found, _'I guess it is a little early' _she thought to herself, _'I might as well take a small walk while I wait'_ thinking that Hinata jumped into a tree and began to enter the forest.

-----------Forest------------

Hinata hummed happily, she had managed to find a clearing from the forest with a stream, there were many flowers and the birds could be heard chirping in the surrounding area, "I'm happy I found this place. Next time I'll show Shino and Kiba." (Just on a side note: Hinata wouldn't need to stutter when she's by herself)

Running her hand through the water she noticed something out of the corner of her eye, there was a figure behind the bushes not to far up the stream from herself.

"Huh?" was all Hinata said before she began carefully making her way to where the figure was, the closer she got she noticed that the person was either asleep or unconscious; which made her worry really hoping that it was the first one.

As she pushed through the bushes she looked at the figure and gasped in horror, it was non other than Uchiha Itachi, laying there unconcious on his back with his eyes closed, "Wh-what do I do?" Hinata whimpered.

-----------------------------A/n-------------------------

Sorry guys but I'm loosing inspiration for my writing, I'm going to take a break and try to get it back so as soon as I feel like writing again I shall continue, until then farewell. And also sorry that this chapter is short and I don't know but it seemed to kinda suck...sigh...

And just because I want everyone to know what happens in the next chapter, Hinata starts to have 'feelings' for Itachi, well, until a certain shark-like Akatsuki member kinda ruins it…


	6. Chapter Six

Title: A Flowers Fragrance

Rating: T (PG-13)

Genre: Romance

Pairing(s): Itachi x Hinata X Kiba (Final Pairing undecided)

Summary: Flowers can represent many things…Some things sad and some things happy, even after the flower wilts, its fragrance still remains… Itachi x Hinata x Kiba

Disclaimer: I. Do. NOT. Own. Any. Thing. Sigh…but I can dream can't I?

Side Note: I really tried my hardest to make this a good chapter after my hiatus, so if you hate it, you can flame.

--------------------------

A Flowers Fragrance

---------------------------

Chapter Six

-----------Itachi and Hinata------------

Hinata bit her lip, _'He looks hurt…' _she thought to herself, _'If you just leave…' _Hinata turned around and started to walk away, but guilt soon consumed her.

'_What if he dies?' _At the given moment the poor little Hyuuga was walking back and forth trying her hardest to decide what to do, _'b-but he's…and, and, and' _

After ten minutes of fighting with herself she gave up and let the guilt get to her…

Itachi was resting next to a fire that Hinata had started; his head was bandaged up along with several other places of his body and his black Akatsuki uniform hung over a tree set up to dry.

Hinata kept her distance from the Uchiha other than to make sure he was doing okay, sitting on the other side of the fire she stared at her hands, not even daring to glance at Itachi.

"I-I really hope I made th-the right ch-choice…" Hinata let out a long sigh, _'You need to calm down, once you're sure he's all better just walk away before he wakes up' _

Glancing over at Itachi she crawled around the camp fire and looked at him. When sleeping he didn't have the appearance of a cold murderer but he actually looked…innocent.

'_He's like a little kid, it's so cute…' _Hinata thought with a smile. Moments later Hinata noticed what she said and turned a bright shade of red, patting her hands on her face she began to scold herself mentally, _'No Hinata! Bad Hinata! This IS an S-class criminal! This IS the man who killed off his entire clan without hesitation!'_

-----------Kisame------------

Kisame walked along the river path, "Okay, if Itachi did fall off that cliff; which I know he did cause I was there, then he'd be somewhere along this river…of course there's always the possibility that his body drifted out to sea."

Kisame stopped and began to think, _'Hmmm…I wonder if he's dead.'_ Continuing to walk without paying any attention to where he was going he heard a voice, "Hm?" Walking over to where he heard the voice he saw…

-----------Itachi and Hinata------------

Hinata continued to stare at Itachi's unconscious form, "Why does he have to be so…" _'Nooooo! Hinata! Stop thinking like that! This is Itachi Uchiha! The cold, evil, killing, handsome---wait! No!'_

She let out a whimper, it was to hard to fight with herself, especially when she wouldn't even listen…it was weird, she couldn't listen to herself when she was around Itachi, her mind said 'no!' but the rest of her said, 'he's cute lets kiss him!'

"Why me…?" she sighed then looked down at Itachi, _'Well…I'm sure one kiss wouldn't hurt…' _Hinata turned redder and redder as her face got closer to the Uchiha's but shot back up when Hinata she something.

Activating her Byakugan she scanned the area hoping to not find anyone, but today obviously wasn't her lucky day, because someone was approaching them, a tall someone with a big something on their back, supposedly their weapon.

Hinata stood up in front of Itachi and got into fighting position with her Byakugan active, but as soon as the figure came into actual sight she gasped, _'I-is that a shark?'_

-----------Kisame, Itachi, and Hinata------------

Kisame stared at the girl who had been in fighting position but now her mouth was hanging open while her arms dropped down, the girl's eyes were wide with what seemed amazement, "Eh?"

"A-are you a shark?" her face turned red when she asked that, she didn't mean to but it kind of just came out.

Kisame stared at the girl, "Am I a…shark?" sure, this wasn't the first time someone's asked about his appearance but…

A few moments passed, "Yes!" he exclaimed loudly with a wide smile making Hinata wince, "I am! I am a great endangered walking shark!" Hinata stared a him with wide eyes, "Wh-what?"

-----------Itachi POV---------

'_My head hurts, whatever, it doesn't matter.' _Itachi moved only to find his body completely immobilized from pain, _'Damn.'_ Was all he thought, he opened his eyes slowly only to find everything to be a blur.

Finally coming to his senses he noticed the Hyuuga girl that he had met before sitting down with wide eyes while his no good partner Kisame was sitting across from her with his ha-ha-ha-I-am-so-full-of-myself-and-can't-shut-up, smile.

"Kisame, what are you?..." Itachi was cut off by Kisame, "Hey Itachi! Bout time you woke up, I've been waiting for hours now!"

Itachi made an attempt to stand up but failed miserably, he fell to his knee's and began to pant heavily, "Y-you shouldn't move." Hinata said in a stutter coming to his side.

The Uchiha put his hand on his head only to feel bandages. Staying silent for a moment he realized how pathetic he was right now and pushed the Hyuuga away from him, "Get away!" he said in a slight shout now glaring at Hinata.

Hinata gasped as she was pushed away to now see piercing red eyes glaring at her, "Come now Itachi…" Kisame began making both the Uchiha and Hyuuga look at him, "Is that ny way to treat your girlfriend?" he finished with a large smile.

Both Itachi and Hinata gave Kisame a WTF look…well, Hinata looked more red than confused, as for Itachi he gave a 'Shut up you stupid dumbass shark look' but his eyes held a more 'I wish' gaze.

"Kisame you---" he stood up and cracked his knuckles but was shocked when Hinata grabbed him around his waist, "What?"

"Y-you can't kill h-him!" she said in the most courageous voice she could muster; which still sounded like a plea but non the less.

"What! Why?" he shouted glaring at her, _'If she wasn't cute, she'd be dead now.' _Itachi thought with a growl.

"B-because, h-he's an endangered species!" she finished now shaking uncontrollably.

Itachi's fist lowered and he stared at Hinata like she was insane, then glanced back at his partner who held his normal cocky grin, "Kisame…What is…talking about?" he asked with a dumbfounded tone.

"Well you see…" Kisame said trying to think of an excuse, "Hey I think we should get back to our mission!" he shouted.

Before Itachi could kick his butt, Kisame scooped Itachi up and threw him not to gently over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, "It was nice meeting you Hinata-chan, I hope we meet again." With that he waved and left leaving a very confused Hyuuga.

"A-anou?" was all she managed to say.

----------------------------A/n-----------------------

I won't give you any excuses, I was lazy and didn't update (sweatdrop) so yeah, sorry bout that. (Ahem) Anyways I'm back, and you can thank The Cat Returns 'Kaze Ni Naru' song, because I wasn't planning on updating today, but this song made me want to finish writing this chapter. Well, I'm back and will be updating sooner. (of course that also varies, depending if I get reviews) And yes, I know this chapter was short, it's only because I like to keep all events within the same chapter instead of moving onto something else.


	7. Chapter Seven

Title: A Flowers Fragrance

Rating: T (PG-13)

Genre: Romance

Pairing(s): Itachi x Hinata X Kiba (Final Pairing undecided)

Summary: Flowers can represent many things…Some things sad and some things happy, even after the flower wilts, its fragrance still remains… Itachi x Hinata x Kiba

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in this fic, although I wish I owned Kisame…sniffle…oh well! On with the story!

Side Note: Same as before, one year after the Chuunin exams, blah, blah, blah.

--------------------------

A Flowers Fragrance

---------------------------

Chapter Seven

-----------Kiba, Shino, and Kurenai------------

The three waited patiently for their Hyuuga comrade, "This is unlike her…normally she's always the one to arrive first." Kurenai said aloud putting her hand to her chin.

A brief moment of silence passed until Kiba's canine friend Akamaru began to bark, "What is it Akamaru?" Kiba questioned staring at his dog, whom took off quickly into the bushes where a small 'thud' was soon heard.

Kiba walked over carefully. When he got close enough he heard a voice, well, more of, giggling, "Hinata!" he shouted happily making both Shino and Kurenai walk over to the Inuzuka.

Looking past him, sure enough, there was Hinata whom had been pinned to the ground by Akamaru. Looking up at everyone, a slight blush came to her face considering how funny she must have looked on the ground.

Kiba picked Akamaru up and set him down so the Hyuuga could stand up, which she did. Silence fell upon the group, and all eyes were on Hinata. Noticing this, she looked at the ground and stayed quiet.

"Where were you Hinata?" Kiba asked realizing that nobody was willing to talk.

Hinata looked up and blushed again, she couldn't tell them where she really was and whom she encountered, "I-I was training, and-and-and lost track of t-time, I'm s-sorry." She replied fiddling with her fingers, really hoping that they would by her lie.

Another moment of silence fell upon the group, _'Hinata's a REALLY bad liar.' _Kurenai thought to herself, and not only that, but she could tell the neither Shino nor Kiba bought the poor Hyuuga's lie.

"Okay!" Kurenai shouted loudly patting (well, more like smacking) both Shino and Kiba on the back, "You heard her, let's get to more pressing matters!"

Shino and Kiba stared at Kurenai, before nodding their heads, "Hmmm…" Kurenai observed Hinata, "Hinata, where's your bag?" she asked Hinata, who answered with a questioning look of her own.

"We're going on a mission today, remember." Kiba stated giving a large smile at the thought of a mission, and not only that, a mission with Hinata! Yay! If Shino, Kurenai, and Hinata weren't there than the Inuzuka would probably start dancing and squealing like a school girl; yes, he was that happy.

Hinata sighed, she had forgotten. This morning she had been paying more attention to trying to escape the Hyuuga Household without being seen by her father that she completely forgot about the mission they were supposed to go on today.

"I-I'll go g-get it." She said taking off towards the household, many doubts filling through the Hyuuga's head.

----------------Hyuuga Household---------------

Hanabi was walking by happily eating a cupcake, turning the corner she saw Hinata entering her room whimpering, as soon as the door closed she heard Hinata yell, 'WHY ME!' very loudly, the quiet, shy Hinata just screamed why me…

"Hmmm…" with a shrug she continued down the hall and there, standing, was Hiashi and Neji.

Now this would be a normal sight except Hiashi was still frozen in place like they had left him last night and Neji was…poking him…with a stick.

Hinabi stared at the sight before her, and then at her cupcake. Minutes later Hanabi was back in the kitchen and threw all the cupcakes and hers into the trash, "Now who in the world makes alcoholic cupcakes?" she asked to herself walking away.

----------------Back with Team 8---------------

Kureanai, Shino, and Kiba waited patiently and within a few moments a figure came into view, "S-Sorry, I took so long." She said in between breaths.

"It's fine! We weren't waiting for long! No need to worry!" Kiba said with a large smile trying to reassure his friend.

Hinata gave a slight smile at Kiba's words, "Th-thank you." She thanked with a slight blush making Kiba blush to.

Kurenai could tell Shino was rolling his eyes at the sight before them right about now, "Well, we should get going, this package isn't going to deliver itself." She stated holding out a small brown package.

----------------Kisame and Itachi---------------

Itachi and Kisame were walking down a path that lead away from Konoha. Kisame seemed lively; he kept talking about something or another and wouldn't shut up, as for Itachi, well…he was being…Itachi-ish.

"And then he said---" the shark man was cut off by his Uchiha partner, "Look Kisame, I don't care what he said, I don't care what it is that you do in your free time, and I don't care what you have to say, so refrain from talking until we reach the next town." Itachi said bluntly.

The truth of it was that he had a pang of sadness having to leave Konoha, since he probably would never see Hyuuga Hinata ever again. Of course him being the so-called 'emotionless' killer that he was, he would never admit that he would be sad at the thought of never seeing a certain person again, and being in denial and knowing it can make one very pissy and rude.

Kisame stared at Itachi a large grin placed over his face, "Oh, what's this Itachi-san? Did the bluebird of sadness come take a dump on your head?" Kisame knew he'd probably end up dead for making fun of Itachi, but hell, it was well worth it.

Itachi stopped walking and turned his head, so that he was now glaring at the shark-like akatsuki member, "What did you say?"

"Nothing." He said innocently. (If that's even possible for a huge, shark-like, killer) "Anyways…What's our next mission?" Kisame asked trying to change the subject.

Itachi shook his head and turned to his jacket and began to dig through it. Pulling out a scroll he opened it and handed it to Kisame.

Kisame took the scroll and read through it, "Let's see here…It seems that someone got a hold of information about the Akatsuki from Konoha and are sending the info in a scroll and…" he read a little more, "And we have to kill whoever is carrying the package before it reaches it's destination."

Pulling out a paper that had been attached to the scroll, Kisame examined it, "It's a map." He said simply, "Probably the path way the person's going to be taking."

----------------------------------------

Unfortunately for a certain Inuzuka, Aburame, and Hyuuga, they happened to be holding a package that supposedly contained a scroll with 'special' information on a special 'something'.

Now normally this would be an S ranked mission, but no one actually knew what was inside the package, not even the Hokage. As far as everyone knew, the client (the person who had the package) just wanted a package delivered with 'special' information on a special 'something'.

It's not that this client didn't have enough money to pay for an S-ranked mission, no it was more like, why pay more when I can pay less. So in this it was considered to be a simple delivery mission, more than enough for three Genin and a Jounin to handle.

----------------Team 8-----------------

"Looks like we just have to deliver this package to its destination and we can go home." Kiba said looking at a piece of paper.

"Even so, stay on guard you never know what may happen." Kurenai said to Kiba walking behind the group of Genin's.

"There's no need to worry! Me and Akamaru can handle anything that comes at us!" He shouted triumphantly striking a pose as Akamaru barked happily with his master. Kiba stopped to notice that everyone was walking passed him, "Hey!"

"Idiot." Shino mumbled.

Kiba caught up to the group Akamaru right behind him, "Stop messing around Kiba." Kurenai said looking at him.

"Yes Kurenai-sensei." He said with a bit of annoyance found in his tone, but Kurenai just ignored it, after all you get used to it after awhile.

The four walked until the sun began to set, "We'll find somewhere to set up camp and stop for the night." Kurenai said giving a small stretch and yawn, which was copied by Kiba.

The four eventually found a spot which seemed perfect, it wasn't to far away from the path, but was well hidden non-the-less, the surrounding had many trees, but enough free space to set up the two tents and a small ways due north was a stream.

Once the camp was set up the four began to get ready to go to sleep, "Hmmm…" Kurenei thought aloud which made Kiba, Shino, and Hinata turn towards her, all of which were beginning to enter the tent they had set up earlier.

"Hinata I think you should sleep in my tent with me tonight, after all that'll give you and the boys some privacy." She stated putting her hand to her chin and nodding in agreement with herself.

"H-hai!" Hinata replied. Gathering her things she went over to the other tent, entering it she began to set up her stuff.

'_Damn Kurenai-sensei! Damn her to hell! And me and Hinata were going to sleep right next to each other to, grrrrrr'' _Kiba thought angrily while glaring at her; which she noticed, "Yes Kiba?" she asked giving a slight glare of her own.

"What? Nothing!" he said waving his hand in front of him to reassure the Jounin, turning around he made his way into the tent and was soon followed by the bug-user and Akamaru.

---------------------------------------------

Kurenai sat up, she looked over to the Hyuuga who was fast asleep, "Bathroom." She mumbled standing up and walking out of the tent making her way away from the camp.

Kiba woke when he heard moving, _'Probably Kurenai-sensei.' _He said to himself sleepily, not to long after he had heard the first moving noise, he heard another moving noise, _'Probably Hinata.' _

A brief moment of silence passed, _'Wait Hinata!' _he sat up and looked at the entrance of the tent, then looking down at Shino whom was still asleep along with Akamaru who was at the foot of Kiba's sleeping bag, _'That means me and Hinata could have some alone time!' _with that thought he stood up and walked out of the tent, heading in the direction of which he could smell Hinata's scent.

----------------Kisame and Itachi---------------

The two Akatsuki members walked quietly through the forest, "Hmmm…" Kisame stopped along with Itachi.

Pointing ahead of himself he began to talk, "Two people there and…" he moved his finger and pointed in another direction, "One person there." Pointing in yet another direction he continued "And one more person there."

Itachi stared ahead of himself, Kisame didn't really need to say where the people were, he was more then capable to sense chakra himself, but putting that aside, he noticed in particular one chakra patter, _'Hyuuga.'_ He thought to himself.

"Kisame, I'm going this way." He said pointing in the direction of which the Hyuuga's chakra pattern was found.

A large grin (Itachi: Gawd I hate that grin) spread on the shark man's face, "Gonna go see your giiiiiirrrrl frieeend?" he said in a sing-songy tone of voice.

The large Akatsuki member managed to get a glare from the Uchiha, but it didn't last long since Kisame was already walking in the other direction, _'Damn him for being bale to remember chakra patters.'_ Stopping to care about what Kisame had to say he turned in the direction he had been facing, he did have wonder why the Hyuuga was out here in the middle of the forest.

Itachi then began to walk forward, slight excited that he would be able to see the Hyuuga again, though he would never admit he was 'happy'.

----------------Shino and Akamaru---------------

Shino sat up and looked around the tent, only to see a sleeping Akamaru but no Kiba. Guessing that Kiba had gone to the bathroom he soon heard a rustling outside, standing up he walked outside.

Akamaru awoke when the bug-user got up and stepped outside the tent, noticing that the Inuzuka was not there he dicided he didn't want to be left alone and followed Shino.

Once outside Shino froze to see a large someone standing in the shadows of the tree's, and even if the person wasn't it was to dark to see anything anyways.

The person took a step forward and the light from the flames of the campfire aloud Shino to see whom it was. He did not recognize the person but he did recognize the cloak that he wore, it was the same as the one that Uchiha Itachi wore.

----------------------A/n-----------------------

Okies, I finished chapter 7, go me! And for this author's note I don't really got anything to say, so…yeah……Um, oh and I know this chapter kinda sucked, but bare with me for now okay? The next chapter is promised to be exciting…or something…anyways, just cause I want to I'm putting this entire chapter into a short summary, okay here goes:

Kiba's on his way to spend some alone time with Hinata, Hinata is making her way to the stream to strain, but Itachi is making his way to the stream to meet Hinata, Shino just met Kisame and knows that he's da bad guy, and Kurenai's going to the bathroom


	8. Chapter Eight

Title: A Flowers Fragrance

Rating: T (PG-13)

Genre: Romance

Pairing(s): Itachi x Hinata X Kiba (Final Pairing undecided)

Summary: Flowers can represent many things…Some things sad and some things happy, even after the flower wilts, its fragrance still remains… Itachi x Hinata x Kiba

Disclaimer: Me no own anything

Side Note: I was hyper when I wrote this! So things might be a little different them usual!

Other Side Note: Whoops! I had to repost the chapter, sorry about that!

--------------------------

A Flowers Fragrance

---------------------------

Chapter Eight

-----------Hinata------------

Hinata reached the stream, a small smile upon her face, "Well, I'll just enjoy myself for a moment before training." She said to herself quietly, taking a deep breath.

-----------Kurenai------------

Kurenai walked back to the camp, yawning every few minutes. Reaching the camp she stared…for the longest time.

There before her was Shino sitting in front of a camp fire, with the criminal from mist Hoshigaki Kisame sitting across from him on the other side of the fire, and Akamaru being pet by the shark-man laying and on his lap, but the weirdest part was by the fact that three (including Shino) were talking like they had known each other for years…and smiling…

Kurenai slowly turned around and started to walk away, "Maybe I'm sick." She said to herself feeling her forehead.

-----------Shino, Kisame, and Akamaru------------

Kisame laughed heartily, "Itachi's just the same! He always has these mood swings!" he exclaimed a large smile plastered over his face, "I remember this one time when Itachi…!" Kisame began to tell a story about one of the many tales and adventures he and Itachi had shared. (Mainly making fun of Itachi)

It had been like this since the two (three including Akamaru) had met, all they had been doing is sharing stories with one another, most of their discussions led to their teammates, mainly Itachi and Kiba.

A very strange encounter indeed…

-----------Flashback------------

Once the large figure came closer to the fire Shino was able to see whom it was, a large…shark man, or something…he had blue skin.

Kisame stared at the boy and dog in front of him; the boy in a battle ready stance, though Kisame paid no attention to it and was ready to talk.

Shino watched carefully, when the shark man motioned his hands in front of himself, the Aburame and canine readied to attack or defend, but no attack came instead the man talked.

"Hiya! Hey me and my partner are looking for something, about this high…" he did a hand motion to show the size of the pbject he was looking for, "…it's in a box and contains…" Kisame stopped and stared at his hands, Shino stared at Kisame, and Akamaru just glanced from Shino the Kisame.

"Damn." Kisame sighed, then looked up to the boy in front of him, "I completely forgot what was inside the box." He rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously. Shino was…confused.

"Well anayway!" Kisane yelled, taking a couple steps forward he walked in front of the boy, "I'm Hoshigaki Kisame! Nice to meet you however you are!" he laughed.

"Aburame Shino…" Normally Shino would never give his name to a complete stranger who supposedly was a 'bad guy' but…yeah, he had no idea why he just gave his name.

-----------End Flashback------------

And thus the two were found talking about random things for no apparent reason and enjoying the hell out of themselves; which was saying a lot for Shino.

"Speaking of Itachi…" Kisame stated staring at the fire, before turning his gaze to Shino, "Itachi's been REALLY pissy and uptight lately, even more than usual…" he nodded with himself, "Yeah, and it's because of that girl Hinata."

Shino attention was completely on Kisame with those words as was Akamaru's, a bit of shock upon his face, (not that anyone could tell with the high collar and sunglasses) "I just remembered that cause I saw her awhile ago…well, I didn't see her but I saw her chakra pattern through the forest…or something like that……"

Shino coughed a bit before looking directly at the now spacing Kisame, "Kiba has quite a bit of affection towards our teammate Hinata." Shino stated, and at those words, caught Kisame's attention, but unlike Shino's shocked expression, the shark-like Akatsuki member carried a conniving smile.

Shino just stared with slight confusion.

-----------Itachi------------

Itachi landed onto a branch of a tree glancing around he saw a small flicker of white, looking in the direction of which he had saw the small gleam he finally saw what he had been searching for.

She was crouched down on the grass facing the water, a few flowers found within her hand as the she used the other to run her fingers through it, she wore her usual attire minus the large jacket, instead replace by a black short sleeved shirt.

Noticing that the Hyuuga had yet to notice him or activate her byakugan for that matter, he decided to use this to his advantage to get close to her.

Disappearing in a silent cloud of smoke, he appeared behind her making sure he was to remain completely un-sensed and silent.

-----------Hinata------------

Hinata hummed lightly to herself, _'The water feels so nice.' _She thought to herself with a small smile, after a moment of silence she sighed, _'I should start training.'_ With that she stood up and turned around, taking a step forward she bumped into something, she almost fell backwards into the water but something wrapped around her waist and pulled her close.

Hinata had closed her eyes when she fell but was now slowly opening them, when she finally did, she let out a silent gasp with her own now wide eyes meeting red.

Itachi stared down at Hinata as she stared back with a bit of shock upon her features; Itachi would normally be proud of himself for making someone cower but he disliked it when she was afraid of him, it bothered the Uchiha to no end.

Hinata noticed the change of slight change of expression on Itachi's face, he looked both upset and mad, taking that as a queue to try get away before he killed her, she took a small step back only to trip on the end of the side of the water and fall in, and Itachi's still hanging onto Hinata, he found himself to be snapped of his thought only to fall into the stream as well.

The two stayed still for a moment, only silence blowing throughout the air, Hinata's face became redder and redder as time passed. Itachi lay on top of Hinata his arms on either side of her and her hands gripping tightly onto his jacket.

As soon as Hinata let go of his jacket Itachi quickly got off and got onto land feeling great disappointment, _'I would have stayed in that position but she'd probably get the wrong idea…'_ Itachi sighed mentally to himself, before turning to Hinata.

Holding out her hand which she hesitantly took Itachi pulled her onto land, and **_accidentally _**pulled her into his lap, _'Whoops.'_ He thought to himself in a slightly proud tone, as the 'inner' Itachi yelled 'Banzai!'.

Hinata's head now rested on Itachi's chest as her legs were spread across him; of which she noticed quickly and started blushing like crazy.

And right at the moment Kiba appeared, "Hey Hina---" his eye twitched, "HEY YOU'RE THAT S-CLASS PERVERT!" he yelled pointing an accusing finger at Itachi who returned the favor with a glare.

"K-kiba-kun?" Hinata questioned.

Itachi's eyes narrowed even more when Hinata addressed the 'Kiba' boy as 'Kiba_-kun_'.

Kiba's eyes widened in shock, "OMG! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HINATA?" he yelled (again) seeing the position the two were in.

Itachi would have killed the Inuzuka at any given moment if he had not been…'acquaintances' with the Hyuuga, but then it hit him, what exactly was this Kiba person to Hinata, Itachi clenched his teeth.

Standing up with Hinata in his arms bridal style, he continued to glare at Kiba, only a few seconds passed before both Hinata and Itachi disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"WHAT!" Kiba shouted in shock.

----------------------------A/n--------------------------------

It's 4 in the morning, I'm hyped up on chocolate and milk and I am loving this chapter! (starts dancing) I got to get creative with this one hooray! Don't be expecting an update quickly tough, I'm moving so I won't be able to work on the story until the computer is unpacked and I get internet, so yeah…

**PLEASE READERS READ THIS: **Okay, I know how this is looking, but no, Hinata's not going to run off with Itachi and join the Akatsuki or something like that, she's just temporarily kid napped for, not even a whole chapter and is reunited with her team, so do NOT get the wrong idea!

Anyways…Kiba's been rather unimpressive lately huh? Time to take a break on the lovey dovey moments with Hinata and Itachi and work with some Hinata x Kiba stuff! Also depends on the reviews I get, though I just need to add more Kiba.


	9. Chapter Nine

Title: A Flowers Fragrance

Rating: T (PG-13)

Genre: Romance

Pairing(s): Itachi x Hinata X Kiba (Final Pairing undecided)

Summary: Flowers can represent many things…Some things sad and some things happy, even after the flower wilts, its fragrance still remains… Itachi x Hinata x Kiba

Disclaimer: Neh…you already know I don't own anything…

Side Note: Haven't updated since, like forever, I know, so shut up…

--------------------------

A Flowers Fragrance

---------------------------

Chapter Nine

-----------Hinata------------

Hinata made a small gasp as smoke appeared in her vision, her eyes instinctively closed. She could feel arms around her and her last sight being on Kiba who had just something she couldn't catch.

-----Kisame and Itachi-----

Kisame tapped his foot against the dirt ground waiting patiently for his partner to return. A cloud of smoke emerged and Kisame began to speak, "So Itachi-san, how was your visit with your girlf---" Kisame was silent.

He stared at Itachi or more of, at Itachi's arms, Hinata was huddled in a ball her hands clenched into fists and covering her face and her eyes, squeezed tightly together as if she was expecting her death.

"Kidnapping are we Itachi-san?" Kisame questioned with a toothy grin.

Itachi merely shot him an evil glare, before looking back to the Hyuuga. She slowly opened her eyes only to see blood red pupils gazing intensely at her, a small stifled squeak escaped her lips.

"Itachi-san you really shouldn't be so threatening if you want to make a girl love you…" Kisame stated pointing at Hinata.

Both Hinata and Itachi looked over at Kisame, Itachi carrying a look that I can't describe because this is only a T rated fic and Hinata turning redder than she had ever been before; which was saying a lot.

Kisame chuckled, "And Itachi-san, I think she can walk on her own." Itachi made a slight growl before setting Hinata down on her feet.

Hinata was looking at the ground, she wasn't so much as nervous as embarrassed, and surprisingly she felt rather calm around the two criminals.

-----------Kiba, Shino, Kurenai------------

Kiba ran to the camp, "HINATA'S BEEN KIDNAPPED BY THAT S-CLASS PERVERT!!!" the Inuzuka yelled.

Kurenai groggily opened the tent, "She just went to the bathroom…" she stated as Shino was now looking outside of his and Kiba's tent along with Akamaru poking his head out from the bottom.

"No! That Uchiha Itachi came and took her with his evil red eyes, ad evil black cloak with evil clouds on it!!!" Kiba exclaimed waving his arms around frantically.

Shino had already stood up and was outside of the tent, while Kurenai stared at the dog boy tiredly.

Kurenai's Mind:

_Processing…_

_Hinata…kidnapped…Itachi…_

_Itachi…evil criminal…_

_Evil weasels…giggle…_

_Hmm…_

_Processing…_

_Processing…_

_OH NO! HINATA'S BEEN KIDNAPPED BY THAT S-CLASS PERV…CRIMINAL!_

Kurenai's eyes shot open, "WHAT!? WE HAVE TO GO FIND HER!"

Kiba nodded fiercely the two practically running around in circles.

"It's still dark." Shino replied making the two stop and look at one another.

"Oh yeah…" Kurenai said, she straightened herself up and calmed down, "Well, we should get our rest, but as soon as the sun comes up we leave and then go look for Hinata, we will need our sleep after all." She stated oh-so-wisely.

So the three (four including Akamaru) went to sleep, well everyone except Kiba who was to worried about Hinata to be able to sleep.

-----Kisame, Itachi, and Hinata-----

For the most part Hinata stayed closer to Kisame then she did Itachi, really she had no idea what she was doing Kisame had suggested they start walking and so they did, Hinata didn't even put a single complaint and as for her staying near Kisame, it was more along the lines that he was nice and could start a conversation not to mention Itachi always seemed to be glaring at her like she was doing something wrong and it made her uneasy.

As for Itachi, he never meant to glare at her, he was actually more of looking at her, but after years of always carrying the same expression, when you looked at someone, it could often be misinterpreted as a glare, but really he wasn't trying to be scary, quite the opposite actually; he wanted her to think of him as a nice person…or at least not just a homicidal maniac whom killed his entire clan, minus Sasuke. Not mention he wanted to kill Kisame, for being an annoying, stupid, dumb…Itachi wasn't jealous…seriously…and he DEFINITELY was jealous over the needed-to-die-a-horrible-painful-death-so-Hinata-was-only-Itachi's Inuzuka boy. Uchiha Itachi did not get jealous.

And Kisame, who was ignoring the fact Itachi, kept glaring at him with a blazing Sharingan, but Kisame feeling like being annoying began to talk, "So how old are you Hinata-_chan_." He made sure to emphasize that word chan for Itachi to hear clearly.

Itachi's glare on Kisame became even more blood-lustful.

Hinata did not catch the fact Kisame stressed the word chan, "Th-thirteen…" she replied looking at the ground and fiddling with her fingers.

Kisame stopped and made an overly dramatic gasp, Hinata looked up at Kisame, "A-ano?"

"Itachi you perverted pedophile!" Kisame yelled in a fake angry/dramatic voice, "She's only 13 you sick-o!"

Hinata was confused and Itachi seemed to be giving off a dark aura that could have made the surrounding trees turn to ash.

"Itachi already 18." Kisame said to Hinata, she stared.

Hinata's Mind:

_Processing…_

_Processing…_

_Itachi 18…_

_Me 13…_

_18 weasles………_

On the outside Hinata seemed to have spaced out and Itachi and Kisame just stared at her.

_17 weasels full of beer on the wall, 17 weasels of full beer on the wall, knock one down, pass it around, 16 weasels full of beer on the wall…(humming)_

_No, no…_

_ItachiPedophile_

_HinataChild…………_

Hinata's eyes widened and her face-for what seemed the thirtieth time that day-turned red.

Now Itachi was going to the point of either killing himself to get away from all this or killing Kisame, and the second option seemed more desired than the first at the given moment.

"I'm joking Hinata-chan!" Kisame said laughing, she let out a breath of relief, "Itachi-san has to much self control to try anything so no need to worry!" she looked at the ground flushed.

Kisame looked at Itachi, "Maybe we should take a break, you guys go find somewhere to rest and I'll go get some wood for a fire." And with that said Kisame disappeared.

Itachi and Hinata walked in silence, they had stopped in a small area not necessarily a clearing, since many trees were in the surrounding but this location had less sticks, mud, and other things that one would normally find lying across a forest floor.

Itachi sat down, leaning against a tree his arms crossed and eyes watching Hinata's every move.

She stood there looking at the ground away from Itachi, she slowly looked up to him, and subconsciously noticed that he looked rather…tranquil. She so badly wanted to say something but he vocal cords didn't seem to work, "U-um…"

He watched her for a moment, "Hinata." To him saying that name was awkward, but he did not let it show. She looked up at him, the Uchiha motioned for her to come sit next to him, she nodded and walked over sitting her self next to him so that he back was also placed against the tree.

Another silence blew through the air, this time however, it was a rather content silence, both feeling a little happy with themselves.

Hinata looked at the ground, "U-um, U-Uchiha-san…" she said in a small voice waiting for acknowledgement so she could continue.

"…Yes?" for Itachi it was just plain weird to talk, but he did so for Hinata's sake.

"I-I'm sorry…" this caught Itachi off guard, that was something he was definitely not expecting, "Why?" he asked calmly wanting her to continue.

"W-well, wh-when you were hurt a-and w-was unc-conscious…I-I almost……" the last part of her sentence was not audible, so he just glanced at her showing he had no idea what she said.

"I-I mean…I-I almost…K-ki…k-kissed…y-you…" she covered her face in embarrassment.

Itachi wasn't really able to think right now, so he did the only thing he could think of, his arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer, Hinata gently rested her head on his shoulder, not feeling all the afraid of him right now, and in moment the Hyuuga and Uchiha were vast asleep.

And when Kisame returned, lets just say he had a camera handy.

------------------------------------------A/n--------------------------------------------

I FINALLY updated, yep, next I'm going to go and fix all spelling errors in all my chapters and make them look spiffy, no text will be changed though. And as for this chapter, I know, I was planning on sending Hinata back with her team but I though I could add more Kiba in the next chapter and as I said before, I like to keep everything organized, so farewell until next chapter!


End file.
